The purpose of this project is to study the formation and destruction of connective tissue in normal and disease states. Particular attention is directed toward collagen and proleoglycan. Current active aspects of this project include the isolation and characterization of precursor forms of collagen, the nature of the matrix in various tumors, the structure of basement membrane and the regulation of collagenase production by macrophages.